


I Am Not a Number

by Aku13



Series: Uknown Origins [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Clone Troopers - Freeform, Clone Wars, Mandalorians - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Science Fiction, The CIS, The Galactic Republic, War, story telling, war journals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aku13/pseuds/Aku13
Summary: In the journal of an early stage Clone Trooper holds the truth of how the Clone Wars truly started.





	I Am Not a Number

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy, this is my first real story ever written. I may end up writing a follow up to this.

Day 0  
The first thing I remember is "The Tank." My mother, my friend, my protector. Or so I thought, as soon as I could form words I was separated from the tank. I was given a set of clothes, a bunk, and a set of directives. But what I wanted was a purpose. That'll just have to wait for the time being.

Day 10  
Things are progressing quickly. Just over a week of leaving the tank I was paired up with a few bunkmates. They have my face and voice but that is all we share. We were all given serial codes to separate us from each other. Mine is CT-23-5343 that makes me stand out. I heard a rumor about a trooper who took a name. I hope we all get names, these codes are too long..too bland for my tastes.

Day 12  
Today the entire trainee division was ordered to report to the training yard and form squads of five. My bunkmates and I decided it was better to stick together than to chance it strangers. After an hour of various briefings on training we were shown to the garrison and was assigned bunks..very small bunks.

Day 12-13  
You know what's great about midnight training? Absolutely nothing, there is no redeeming factor in it! Ive been a trooper for two weeks and yet the only soldiering I’ve done is marching at night and studying during the day. The instructors apparently want to “break us’ and then build us up. CT 23-4682 has been annoyingly optimistic which is not helping the situation. He’s probably gunning for squad leader.

Day 21  
Finally today is the day I get my armor and helmet. Our training should intensify now, but it’s not enough.… I need to frag something . All the instructors say I have a fire in my eye and they want to harness it....Whatever is in store for me I’m ready.

Day 25  
Remember when I said the intensifying of training wouldn't be enough? Well, I retract that statement. Hell week officially started the day we were issued our gear, and its been nonstop tactical drills and hitting the shooting range. I see my blaster reticle in my sleep. It’s not all bad though I seem to have an eye for shooting. One of the instructors says I'm all but guaranteed to be a marksmen.

Day 35  
There were a few “incidents” in training today. We were running a breach and clear training exercise and CT 23-4682 caught a blast to the chest. Three other trainees were killed and several others were badly wounded. I fired three out of four the kill shots that day. It turns out the whole thing was a special test put in place by a “instructor”. What scares me is the fact this doesn’t bother me. I killed 3 of my clone brothers one after another and yet I just see it as just another fact of life.

Day 43  
I ran into the “instructor”today in the shooting range. As I walked and took a prone firing position I felt a presence watching me. My body acted before my brain even registered what was going on. Before I knew it I rolled over and facing him with my finger on the trigger. 30 seconds passed and he just walked away, just as he passed the door he said”be faster next time.” As soon as he disappeared from view I noticed my hands were trembling.

Day 50  
This may be my last entry for a while. I've been taken out of what remains of my squad and placed into “special training” I’m not sure what to think about that. This doesn’t feel right, but it’s out of my hands. All I can do is forge onward and hope for the best. What’s really bugging me is the fact I don’t know I’ll be reporting to for now on? Or what kind of training I will be getting. I haven't seen this area of the base yet it seems the same as the other sections.

Day 108  
This will have to be a short update. Things have certainly escalated in the past few weeks. I no longer have instructors, instead I have been given a handler. There are a few concerning rumors floating about him that have given me second thoughts. Despite these reservations I feel in my gut I must stay on course. More may be revealed about this mystery “man” if he can be called that. There is an uneasiness that just emanates from his very presence. Blast the alarms are going off, Trooper-23-5343 signing off.

Day 109  
Fett..My handler’s name is Jango Fett. But I'm getting ahead of myself, a few hours ago some “defectives” went rampant. Turns out not all clones are created equally, if you aren't in perfect fighting condition then you're labeled defective. Depending on how bad it is it's usually terminated, But if you seem useful enough then you are reassigned for labor duties instead of combat. I was in my bunk when the alarms went off, I geared up and went to patrol the perimeter. I r heard a struggle around a corner of the hallway and around the bend there he was with about 8 “defectives” lying dead at his feet. All suffered a single blaster shot to the head. How the bloody Sith could he drop these poor sods so quickly, there’s something inhuman about how efficient he is at killing. I refuse to believe this guy is human! There’s something about his presence that leaves everyone nervous especially me.

Day 118  
It’s only been a week but its felt like a month, this new training regiment Fett started is killing me. He keeps saying I need to earn my name, its like he knows I’ve been seeking one. Tomorrow I finally get placed in a new squad; apparently Fett has a special task unit that comprises of 6 other recruits including myself. Maybe I’ll have my name by then, but I wonder what my handler will call me.

Day 120  
I’ve earned my name! I’ve earned my place! My name is Ordo, named after the fierce Mandalorian clan. My squad mates are named Azra, Skirata, Phia, Tazemin, Bralor, Karidd. Fett is our squad leader and we’ll get our assignments from him. I went to the data bank and did some research on these names Fett gave us. They’re all Mandalorian clan names, Fett too. Well, that explains a lot about him. The mandalorian are a brutal race of humans who base their culture on warfare and honor. They’ve laid waste to the galaxy in great crusades cutting a bloody path through the republic.

Day 130  
Its time to deploy. The six of us have completed our accelerated training and have been given our orders. War is coming but not fast enough for the “Boss” the republic needs to be pushed into a war and the clones will be its army. Fett has been charged with making this happen and we are going to help him do.

Operation Cross Off   
I was give an assignment by Fett. In order to get this war underway we need to push the security council in the right direction. Unfortunately many of those Senators on the council are anti-war. As far as we can tell they're even anti Clone Army. Which gives the feeling the 3 legions that were developed so far were done so secretly. Fun assassination job, my target was senator Binks. I tracked him down and had taken a sniper position a rooftop adjacent from his apartment. The target was eating dinner just as I fired my rifle he moved his head slightly. The shot narrowly and hit and inch away from face. Something strange followed right after my shot missed. Binks dropped back in his chair and started choking on the piece of meat he was eating. After a minute or two he was terminated ironically by his own dinner. I watched the entire thing through my scope in utter disbelief and headed over to his apartment. Once there I checked vitals and proceeded to burn his apartment down with him still in it. Brutal I know but there was no way I was letting Fett find out I missed my shot, and Binks died by choking on his dinner. After Senator Binks had his “accident” I had to leave a souvenir. I spray painted the CIS emblem on the building and left an interesting note implicating them in the attack.

Operation Fallout Day 0  
Three weeks after the death of Senator Binks’ death the political backlash was still evident. Under normal circumstances the Republic would've covered up and move on a few days after the attack. But since Binks was on the security council he was indispensable. Especially after Another Senator by the name of Amidala gave him her position of declaring emergency powers. While I may not be fully versed in the backwards ways of politics even I know thats an immensely stupid thing to do. The guy was an idiot and probably would've given the wrong person virtually unlimited power. But I digress, one death is enough to to achieve what is needed. Operation Fallout is a go

Operation Fallout Day 1  
Finally an assignment worth writing about.This job was another sabotage task, this time we were going to cripple The Czerka Corporation. This conglomerate has been a a major financial, economic, and commercial power in the Republic for literally thousands of years. The Republic and Czerka have had a symbiotic relationship for eons, and if we’re going to weaken the Republic enough to serve our purposes. Czerka was going to have to fall and fall hard. This makes me sound like a traitor, I can only hope Fett knows what he is doing. I think he’s playing an angle even his “Boss” can’t see.

Operation Fallout Day 3  
Three days in hyperspace, 2 systems later we arrive in sub-light range of the Czerka Corp HQ. Strangely enough they are housed in a medium size satellite. We had access to blueprints of the satellite. The good news was a small operation HQ like this can only house a limited number of sentient staff. The downside there were a large number of droid. What’s even worse is we couldn’t have our clone equipment with us on this operation? No one could know of our involvement. Thankfully Azra had the idea of using uniforms and weapons of the Sys tech Inc security. After switch our kits and threw on combat helmets, and then we prepped to board the station weapons trained. The plan was a good one from yours truly. First we head to the servers and have Skirata hack in and cut all the data we can then purge the servers. Then we shut down the main generator and allow it to hurtle into the local class M planet. A costly loss for Czerka with no recovery in sight.  
Fett was our overwatch on the ship. He gave us our orders and monitored vitals, security statues, and relayed mission relevant information. The squad entered the facility swiftly and quietly. Things were uncomfortably silent, the only audible sound was a light hum of the cheap solar lights that could be found every few meters. Since there were all but no organics on board Czerka was able to skimp on basic utilities. Why pay for multiple lights when mostly droids are walking around? The only things they didn't skimp on was the droids. A few protocol droids here and there which were easy enough to avoid. The trouble came when we saw their security droids, Czerka favored the IG series assassin models. Phia was our tech and his part of the mission was first. If he could hack into the network Fett could lock down the satellite’s communication’s system.

Operation Fallout Day 3.5  
I knew the job sounded too good to be true. Things went sideways as soon as we stepped into the high security area. Our tech specialist Phia went to hack into the system and triggered an electrical feedback. Or to us non techies: he tripped the security system and was given a painful shock that sent him flying into a bulkhead. Needless to say it was a bit of a setback having our tech knocked out. As this happened one of the guards walked and witnessed the whole thing. Before it had a chance to signal the alarm Bralor and I blasted it into scrap. We need up dragging Phia and switched to plan B(omb). We split up and planted detention charges in the server room, control room, and by the environment control room. The theory was if enough systems crashed the a cheaply made satellite wouldn't be able to sustain itself. Good news was we right, but the bad news was we were too right. The satellite began to fall out of its established orbit and was pulled into Genivo II’s gravity. We had maybe 5 minutes to get to the ship and fly away from what will be a very big explosion. Of course every security droid stood between us and our ship. The remnant of the squad was in a T formation while the man in the back dragged phia, Those in front acted as a shield for those in the back. A risky formation but it was our best bet. The blast door opened we were immediately greeted with blaster fire. Azra, Skirata, and I were in the front and returned fire. Once half the droids went down we legged it to the exist. After zigzagging through the servers we only had one section remaining. it happened to be guarded by only droid, we rushed into the airlock hallway expecting a single IG-78 droid. Instead we were met with a tank droid primed and ready. I was the first one to peer over the door and nearly lost my head when it chain gun let loose. Azra pulled me down just in time. Unfortunately Skirata wasn't within reach. He was shredded completely. The commotion woke Phia at the worst time, his wingman just was taken out in front of his eyes. This didn't sit well with Phia who grabbed his best friend’s blaster and bolted out the room. He power slid under the large droid and climbed its back. Azra and I went out to distract the droid, meanwhile our unlikely hero started his tech magic. He blasted a hole in the back of the droids head ripped every wire he could find. The droid shot sparks out instead of of laser fire. Once the droid fell over we all ran to airlock door and entered the ship. Fett was just waiting in the cockpit with the ship primed. Karidd took position as copilot. I went to work as medic and forced phia to settle down for a field evaluation. Aside a concussion and burns her was physically okay. Fett and Karidd flew us out of the satellite and put us in view to watch the fall. Time was moving slowly as we watched things unfold, The result was catastrophic just what we wanted. An added bonus was the planet that was hit was ruled by a local Hutt. Meaning no one “innocent” was on that planet. We rid the republic of a crime world and Czerka took massive hit.

Downtime  
The squad took a hit this past mission. One KIA another injured. The team was off center for a while after. But we were better off than Czreka was after the crash. Their satellite fell directly in the middle of Genivo II’s primary city. Multiple crime organizations were present during the fall. Its estimated at least 50 million casualties were a direct result of Czerka’s “faulty” tech. It was a PR nightmare, millions dead is inexcusable even if they were all criminals. Czerka went under within two days. The republic soon was close to an economic depression, coupled with a high ranking political figure suddenly dying things were not looking good for the Republic. One more push and we’ll finally have reached our objective.

Operation Wake-up Day 1  
One last job before all out war breaks outs out. There’s a secession movement brewing in the outer region of the republic called the C.I.S. Between having the banking clans and droids manufactures in their backpocket. They could actually do damage to the Republic if the need ever arose. So the squad was deployed in 3 separate C.I.S worlds to “convince” to rise up and fight the good fight. I was in team Beta along with Bralor, we were to raid a banking clan merchant fleet. This will make the money men in the C.I.S feel the republic cant protect them. The plan was to blow up the dry dock that housed the fleet. Bralor had a brilliant idea of launching a fuel tanking at the dry dock in light speed. Tanker would in this case be a very large and very fast bomb. There’s no way this could go wrong.

Operation Wake-up Day 3  
I can’t believe that Bralor’s idea went off without a hitch. We “borrowed a fuel transport from a local militia armory and punched in the coordinates. The ship made it’s light speed jump toward the target and slowed down just enough to drop out of light speed and crashed into a docked cruiser. The domino effect of explosions was pretty entertaining to watch. The Banking Clan was in no way prepared for an attack. Their response was as every bit slow and predictable as we hoped. What I didn't plan for was how many sympathetic systems out there called for “swift and immediate justice”. Either everyone sorry for what had gone down, or more likely some big wigs didn't like their toys and money being trifled with. No matter things seem to be going as planned.

The Aftermath Day 0  
Operation Wake-up was a big success. The Banking Clan, the droid manufacturing centers, and local governments were all systematically hit one after another. The loss of infrastructure, money, and life has been astounding. The C.I.S is running scared, that makes them angry. Some guy called Dooku is taking over. His message vert clear, he wants secession and independence from the Republic. And he his willing to go to war for it.

The Aftermath Day 400  
After a little over a year of training and waiting the word from the senate has dropped. The Clone Wars have begun. A plan years in the making all culminated in the rise of the Clones. a few legions became an army, a symbol. It wasn't easy and some of us didn't make it to see the finish line. We lost Fett at the first battle of the Clone Wars, he was killed by a Jedi. His squad however was held back from combat. We were originally tasked with join the commando division that landed first, but a friend of Fett’s gave us one final mission. We all knew leaving would mark us deserters and we’d be hunted down if things went wrong. No one declined, we owed it to Fett. Someday Im going find that Jedi who killed him, but in the meantime we’re going to find Fett’s “son” he's one of us after all. Boba I think he name was..We’ll find him and bring him home.

Day 0  
Boba Fett was a clone like us but with no age acceleration. We early batches had minor accretions but nothing like the clones of today. While yes more of them are battle ready faster a major drawback is that they have shorter life spans than Boba and even I. Boba is the future Jango hoped for… Assuming he still felt hope. Jango was a Mandalorian warrior, he also held the rank of Mandalore. Which made him our leader, now that he’s dead the next Mandalore must be named. Jango raised his son to be that very leader. Our job is to unite or rebuild the clans we are named after and prepare for Boba’s arrival. We leave the Republic tonight as clones and head to the outer rim as Mandalorians. Our first stop is the moon Dxun there is a secret Mandalorian hideout that the Ordo clan has used for thousands of years. We’ll have shelter and supplies waiting there.  
Ever since I awoke from the tank I knew I had some purpose waiting for me. Ive claimed a name, I have a purpose now. I may have created for the Republic as a clone to serve as fodder in the very war I started. But there was more to what I did, and I see that now. Turns out Jango tampered with certain clone samples. Hundreds of clones were bred without a control chip that gives us our orders and keeps us loyal to the Republic. As we speak those troopers are heading to Dxun now to form new clans under our guidance. The rest of the clones belong to the doomed Republic. There’s part of me that wishes I could save them..to be CT-23-5343 again. But I am a Mandalorian.

I am not a number.


End file.
